


More than a thousand words

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: Название:More than a thousand wordsАвтор:bitter zephyrПейринг:Артур/МерлинРейтинг:GЖанр:флафф, модерн АУСаммари:Признаться, открывая коробку, Артур ожидал увидеть что-нибудь постыдное, по поводу чего можно было бы потом подкалывать Мерлина, а он краснел бы, как школьник...Примечание:написано в подарок дляls311





	

Признаться, открывая коробку, Артур ожидал увидеть что-нибудь постыдное, по поводу чего можно было бы потом подкалывать Мерлина, а он краснел бы, как школьник. Хотя что такое мог прятать от него Мерлин? Всё самое «постыдное», если уж использовать это слово, они уже давно перепробовали вместе. Но уж больно тщательно эта коробка была запрятана под кровать — так, что Артур ни разу не замечал её, когда по утрам ползал по полу в поисках раскиданных по нему предыдущим вечером в порыве страсти трусов и носков.  
Артур уже успел даже испытать некое злостно-добродушное ликование, но теперь, сняв крышку, удивлённо моргнул, обнаружив совсем не то содержимое, которое ожидал. Коробка до самого верха была заполнена сложенными вдвое листками бумаги… с рисунками Мерлина. Артур уже, наверное, со школы не видел, чтобы Мерлин рисовал, и у того не было фирменной подписи, но Артур сразу же узнал его стиль.  
На первом рисунке был изображён окками — Артур невольно улыбнулся. Конечно, просмотрев «Фантастических тварей», и Артур, и Мерлин оба присоединились к рядам тех, кого окончательно и бесповоротно покорил нюхль. Но при этом Артуру почему-то ещё очень понравились [окками](https://snivellusriddikulus.tumblr.com/post/155421006989/new-occamy-your-occamy), хотя в фильме им и не уделили много внимания. А вот Мерлин уделил — прорисовав каждое пёрышко и каждую чешуйку, а ещё добавив милую деталь в виде гриффиндорского шарфа, аккуратно повязанного у окками на шее (если при таком телосложении у него можно было выделить шею). Они с Мерлином вместе смотрели этот фильм и Артур, кажется, всего раз, ещё во время сеанса, сказал, что окками — крутые, а Мерлин запомнил — и нарисовал. Но только почему он даже не показал свой рисунок Артуру?  
Артур на секунду задумался, не стоит ли ему закрыть коробку, не вмешиваясь в личное пространство Мерлина (не зря же он её так усиленно прятал), но взгляд уже упал на следующий рисунок: разноцветные [пляжные кабинки](http://s010.radikal.ru/i311/1701/e4/0f0529534278.jpg), которые они видели недавно во время поездки на выходные в Брайтон, а на ближайшей из них угадывались тени двух людей, держащихся за руки. Артур даже не сомневался, что это их с Мерлином тени, и на лице снова появилась улыбка. Сам он никогда толком не умел рисовать, поэтому талант Мерлина всегда вызывал у него искреннее восхищение. Вот и сейчас он поразился тому, насколько ясно в прорисованных силуэтах узнавались они, хотя нельзя было увидеть ни лиц, ни одежды. Артуру сразу вспомнился шум волн, крик чаек и шуршание гальки под ногами. Светило солнце, Мерлин держал его за руку, и всё было так идеально и романтично, что могло бы показаться банальным, — но казалось только правильным и естественным. Это был хороший уикэнд, и Артур ощутил внутри тепло при одном уже воспоминании о нём.  
Однако теперь его любопытство только усилилось. Что это за рисунки Мерлина, о которых Артур даже не в курсе? Он стал перебирать их, доставая по очереди. Целое поле ромашек с лежащим на переднем плане неумело сплетенным венком — пикник пару месяцев назад, когда они просто целый день валяли дурака и… друг друга. По траве. Много целуясь. [Руины](http://s06.radikal.ru/i179/1701/53/da55cf7bac06.jpg) старого замка на закате — их поездка в Шотландию, во время которой Артур сделал миллион фотографий, потому что всё вокруг было настолько крутым и красивым, что остановиться было невозможно. Клетчатый плед — в нём явно узнавался тот самый плед, которым они ещё в школе укрывались во время зимних сериаловпросмотров дома у Мерлина…  
Рисунков было много, и с каждым из них Артура всё наполняла и наполняла нежность к Мерлину — ведь это были их моменты. Мелочи, что-то значащие для них обоих, а часто — понятные только им двоим. Это были не просто бездумные наброски всего, что придёт в голову, — в каждом из них был особый смысл, особый момент, запечатлённый в памяти. И Артур окончательно убедился в этом, дойдя до самого дна коробки и взяв в руки последний рисунок, который кому-то другому показался бы обычным и ничего не значащим. Просто два куска пиццы, из-под которых выглядывал рисунок на тарелке: толстый шеф-повар в дурацком колпаке, с красным носом и огромными усами. Просто пицца на тарелке, кто не любит пиццу? Ничего особенного. Они с Мерлином ели её тысячу раз, даже иногда делали сами. Но Артур помнил: это была особенная пицца. Их первое свидание, ещё в выпускном классе. Мерлин тогда даже не сообразил, что это было свидание, и весь день, а потом и вечер в пиццерии недоумевал, почему его туда позвал Артур, с которым они вроде как и общались, но вроде как и не дружили. И не понимал он, что происходит, пока Артур не поцеловал его на прощание, расставив все точки над i.  
Но почему же Мерлин никогда не показывал Артуру свои рисунки? Тот, словно услышав мысленный вопрос, вошёл в комнату, поправляя очки и сосредоточенно глядя в список всего, что нужно не забыть при переезде.  
— Ну что, ты закончил с последней коробкой? — спросил он.  
— Мерлин, я не хотел рыться в твои вещах… — начал Артур, и Мерлин тут же вскинул голову и удивлённо распахнул глаза, увидев коробку у Артура на коленях. — Хотя теперь мы будем жить вместе, и иногда это может быть немного трудно… В любом случае, почему ты никогда не показывал мне эти рисунки?  
Мерлин с полминуты просто растерянно смотрел на них, затем поднял взгляд на Артура и произнёс:  
— Это открытки.  
Открытки. Это объясняло, почему все листы были сложены пополам, а рисунки располагались только с одной стороны. Но если это открытки и их сделал Мерлин, и они содержали их совместные воспоминания… то они не могли быть сделаны для кого-либо, кроме Артура.  
— Но почему ты мне их не подарил?  
Мерлин смущённо отвел глаза и пожал плечами.  
— Мне казалось, ты посчитаешь это глупым. Или сопливым.  
Что за глупость?..  
— Серьёзно? — Артур постарался вложить в свой тон весь возможный скепсис.  
Нет, он, конечно, любил подшучивать над Мерлином (и это было взаимно), но неужели тот действительно думал, что Артур посмеётся над таким проявлением внимания? Тем более после всех собственноручно организованных романтических вечеров и выходных.  
— Ну слушай, — Мерлин нерешительно переступил с ноги на ногу, — нам было семнадцать, когда мы начали встречаться. Ты был весь такой крутой и непоколебимый — конечно, я думал, что ты не оценишь. А потом… мне было уже как-то неловко. Мы вроде как взрослые люди, какие теперь открытки?  
— Все, — просто ответил Артур, аккуратно складывая их обратно в коробку и закрывая крышку. — Все открытки — мои. Эти и те, которые ещё будут нарисованы.  
Он встал с пола и в три шага оказался у двери.  
— Они замечательные, Мерлин. Как и ты, — тихо проговорил он Мерлину на ухо и подкрепил свои слова коротким поцелуем в щёку.  
И если бы Артур умел рисовать, он обязательно запечатлел бы на бумаге улыбку, озарившую лицо Мерлина.


End file.
